Student and teacher
by Tsunato Kurayami
Summary: Un élève qui n'aime pas les cours, un professeur, du rattrapage... Découvrez dans ce récit comment Mikoshiba Shouta fait pour que Tamao Hasui suive les cours de rattrapages mais aussi comment il fait pour récompenser son élève lorsque celui-ci fini par tout de même bien travailler... / Boy's love, one shot.


**Oi, me voilà avec une troisième FanFiction qui est comme la seconde elle aussi avec des personnages tiré de Dolls cette fois il s'agira de Mikoshiba Shouta & de Tamao Hasui ! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, en tout cas personnellement j'aime beaucoup le genre d'histoire élève-professeur ! Sur ce, je vous laisse allez découvrir cette FanFic, bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Tamao ! Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours…  
-Ils m'ennuient tes cours.  
-C'est bête, tu dois venir en cours de rattrapage.  
-Mais Mikoshiba…  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, les cours sont obligatoires.  
-J'aime pas les cours.  
-À ce soir dans la salle de classe.

Tamao alla dans sa chambre en râlant tandis que Mikoshiba est parti en riant, suant à cause de la chaleur il prit une bonne douche, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire au soir, en tout cas hors de question d'aller au cours de rattrapage.

Le soir venu, il sorti et se balada en ville avant de s'arrêter dans un bar où il but un coup. La tête ailleurs, le barman commença à le draguer, Tamao n'y prêta même pas attention, ne pensant même plus au fait qu'il doit aller à ce satané cours de rattrapage, jusqu'à ce que…  
-Tamao, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelques chose ?  
-Mikoshiba j'en ai rien affaire de tes cours…  
-Quel mauvais élève.  
-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, pose-moi tout de suite !  
-Je te poserai une fois en classe.  
-Lâche-moi ! Je veux pas suivre tes cours !

Niant les cris de Tamao, il l'emmena en classe, fermant la porte à clé. Pris au piège, il n'a plus d'autre choix que de se confronter à ses cours qu'il hait tant.  
-Bien Hasui, prends une feuille, je vais écrire des problèmes et tu vas les résoudre.  
-Non, je le ferai pas en plus je hais les problèmes…  
-Mais je le sais.  
-Sensei sadique.  
-Tu le sais bien, aller au travail…  
-J'y gagne quoi Mikoshiba ?  
-C'est sensei ou monsieur Shouta ici.  
-Rooh, ça vas. Bon alors j'y gagne quoi sensei ?  
-Tu verras, alors travail.

Tamao grogna alors et se mit au travail tout en râlant, Mikoshiba ayant fini d'écrire les énoncés des problèmes s'assit à son bureau, observant Hasui travaillant. Il se leva au bout d'une heure et alla derrière lui, regardant où il en était dans ses exercices, il se pencha, mettant sa main sur son épaule, se rapprochant un peu voir même beaucoup trop.  
-Tu as fait une erreur au troisième problème regarde, tu as mis +150 hors c'est +1500, du coup tout ton calcule est faux.  
-Je te l'ai dit que je n'aime pas ce genre de trucs…  
-Peut-être mais tu t'améliore, tu as presque finis, ta récompense approche…

Tout en prononçant ces paroles il s'était rapproché de son oreille, les chuchotant presque, ce qui déconcentra pas mal Tamao avant qu'il ne se recule pour le laisser reprendre son travail.  
-Tu… Sensei…  
-Oui oui, je te laisse travailler.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, se remettant à l'observer. Tamao à nouveau concentré sur ces problèmes, fit comme-ci il était seul dans la pièce, ne lâchant pas sa feuille des yeux. Après deux heures de plus, il posa son stylo en soupirant, Mikoshiba se leva alors et alla vers lui armer d'un stylo rouge, penché sur le banc il corrigea les quelques erreurs que Tamao a fait un sourire aux lèvres.  
-Eh bien, tu progresse, même si tu n'aimes pas mes cours te servent à quelques chose Harui.  
-Comme tu dis, je n'aime pas ça…  
-Quel grognon.  
-Bon, j'y vais…  
-Non non noon, tu restes ici Harui…

Il le plaqua sur le banc, le mettant sur le dos, il l'embrassa, faisant danser leur langue tout en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt le faisant frissonner. Mikoshiba continua, descendant dans son cou, il lui enleva ensuite son t-shirt et alla lécher et sucer ses tétons lui arrachant de petits soupirs. Tamao enleva la chemise de Mikoshiba tandis qu'il continuait tout en lui défaisant son pantalon.

Shouta glissa ses mains dans son pantalon qu'il a ouvert, caressant les fesses d'Harui dans son boxer. Il continua d'avancer ses mains, finissant par lui mettre deux doigts sans tarder à les mettre en mouvements. Tamao se mit alors à gémir entre deux soupirs tout en lui ouvrant son pantalon, y passant sa main et lui saisit sa verge avant de mettre sa main en mouvement, se mettant à gémir tous les deux ensemble…  
-Haah sensei…  
-Hmm Hasui…  
-Haam… Viens…

Sur cette demande Mikoshiba enleva ses doigts et le pris de sa verge, entamant directement des vas et viens les faisant gémir. Allant de plus en plus vite en Tamao, des cris se firent entendre entre deux gémissements, le plaisir brûlant leur corps Shouta se mis à donner des coups de reins. Il les multiplia sans tarder leurs cris devenant de plus en plus nombreux…  
-Hah… Encore… Hmah…  
-Haah… Hasui… Hm…  
-Je… HAH SENSEEI…  
-HASUI…

Tout en gémissant Tamao réclama Mikoshiba, ses bras autour de son cou, recevant ce qu'il réclame tant par de multiples coups de reins tandis qu'il est tenu sur le banc par les cuisses. Le plaisir ayant pris le contrôle, ils jouirent ensemble, se libérant en même temps. Après avoir repris leur respiration, ils se rhabillèrent tous les deux.  
-Aarf, y'en a partout sur le banc… AH NON MA FEUILLE !  
-Ce n'est pas grave j'avais corrigé.  
-Oui mais la preuve que j'ai travaillé va aller à la poubelle !  
-Je suis ton professeur et j'ai bien vu que tu as travaillé, tu as même fais de très gros progrès.  
-Mouais, bon je vais chercher de quoi laver le banc…

Après avoir tout nettoyé ils rentrèrent chez eux, dans le même appartement, ils se calèrent alors devant la TV, assis dans le divan, Tamao dans les bras de Mikoshiba, une discussion venant troubler le silence déjà perturbé par le son de la télévision.  
-Dis ?  
-Hm…

-On vit ensemble pourtant tu me donne les cours de rattrapage dans la salle de classe, même ma récompense c'est là-bas que… Enfin je me demandais pourquoi là-bas…  
-C'est simple, j'aime bien notre relation élève-professeur, tu es tellement mignon quand tu jouis en criant sensei.  
-Espèce de gros pervers…  
- Huhu que veux-tu, on ne peut pas être parfait.  
-Ça te vas bien de dire ça, toi qui est si parfait.  
-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas si parfait que ça.  
-Je vous trouve suffisamment parfait sensei.  
-Tu es mignon mon petit Tamao.  
-Je vous aime sensei Shouta Mikoshiba.  
-Moi aussi mon cher élève Harui Tamao.

Sur ces échanges de "je t'aime" ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils sont élève et professeur, ils sont cohabitant, ils sont amants, ils vivent une relation qui n'est pas permise, ils le font sans même se soucier du regard des gens, ils s'aiment tout simplement.  
**  
**Manuscrit terminé le 27 Mai 2012 Tsunato Kurayami [ツナト暗闇]


End file.
